Star Trek: The Sailor Generation
by QueenPiscies
Summary: What would happen if Sailor Jupiter accidentally landed on the Enterprise due to one of Mercury's experiments gone wrong?*ch.6 up, format on 1&2 fixed*
1. A New Vistor

Enterprise, the flagship of the Federation, Captain Jean-Luc Picard in charge, was about to get a very big surprise and one new passenger.  
"Captain, I think you should come to the transporter room."   
"Why, O'Brien?"  
"Well Captain, a young girl in the strangest costume just beamed here, and she is currently unconscious, she looks to be around sixteen." Everyone on the bridge looked curiously at each other.  
"Be right there, Picard out. Worf, Data, Mr. Crusher, come with me, Number one, you have the bridge."  
"Aye sir." Soon the group was at the transporter room, where they saw a brunette girl, in a white body suit, a green sailor collar, green mini skirt, tiara, hair in a ponytail, rose earrings, and sugar pink bows, one around a broach, the other at the back of her skirt. Wes was staring at her, and O'Brien stifled a laugh.  
"Data, do you recognize her from any political reports or pictures?"  
"No sir. I've never seen her, or anything similar to the costume she is wearing."  
"Well then, Worf, Mr. Crusher, please take her to sickbay."  
"Aye sir." Wes shook himself out of his stupor   
"Yes sir." Worf almost picked her up, but then Picard stopped him   
"Worf, we aren't sure if she's ever seen a Klingon before, and seeing one for the first time and not knowing what they are can be very, unsettling. Mr. Crusher, please pick her up."  
"Yes sir." He gently picked her up, and her eyes fluttered open for a second, then closed again and she muttered something about her last boyfriend. Soon they were at sick bay, not without a few stares from the rest of the crew. Wes set her down on one of the examination tables. Soon, Dr. Crusher walked in and saw the girl.  
"What the…"  
"We don't know either, but can you wake her?" Worf asked  
"Probably, but I'll have to see what species she is." Dr. Crusher waved the scanner over the girl's body "Human. I'll wake her." She put a shot to the girls neck and woke her. Her eyes fluttered for a few seconds, then she looked up and saw three heads over her, with three faces she did not recognize, two male, one female. She quickly flipped backwards and got into a defensive stance, green eyes darting.   
"Who are you? Where am I?"  
"You are aboard the Starship Enterprise, of Star Fleet of the Federation, which is now in the orbit of Angel 1. I am Doctor Beverly Crusher, this is my son Wesley Crusher, and this is Lt. Commander Worf. Now, who are you and where are you from, we won't hurt you." The girl relaxed a little  
"Sailor Jupiter, in service to Neo Queen Serenity, of Crystal Tokyo. I am also known as Princess Jupiter of the Planet Jupiter. I have never heard of either the Federation or Star Fleet. How do I get back home?" everyone looked at each other "What? You're telling me you've never heard of Neo Queen Serenity of the Moon? King Endymon, the Sailor Scouts?" they all shook their heads   
"What do you remember doing last?" The girl started pacing  
"Well, Mercury asked me to help her with an experiment involving other dimensions. The Experiment! I would need Mercury to explain it, but there was and explosion and I was holding the generator, carrying it to her lab, and I was blown back, it must of flung me into another dimension when it exploded and knocked me out." She stopped pacing "Wait, this is a space ship? Is there a place that isn't right next to, well, space? I need to see something." Wes nodded  
"Yes, the holodeck. Come on, I'll show you."  
"Thanks." They walked out, the girl in the strange costume following Wesley, Worf following them. They attracted several looks, and Sailor Jupiter snapped back more than once "What are you looking at?" They where soon there. "Could I please have a target, something that you don't really need, a piece of scrap metal?" Wes went over to a generator and got a piece of scrap metal. "Thanks, now stand back." She got ready her attack, and Worf was staring at her very curiously.  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Oak leaves shot out and hit the metal, until only a little was left "YES! My attacks still work! I guess I can detransform, turn around please." Wesley and Worf looked at her suspiciously "I'm just going to change out of my Sailor Suit." They turned around and there was a bright flash of light, leaving the girl in a very princess like gown of light shiny green, a V-cut neckline and a necklace with the sign of Jupiter on it and the sign of Jupiter on her forehead. She was almost glowing  
"I told you I was a princess." She said, blushing when she saw how Wes looked at her "I would like to see your Captain." She said, standing up straight  
"Yes, of course, but are you a warrior?" Worf asked  
"Yes, I am, that's what senshi means, Warrior."  
"I thought so. Captain."  
"Picard here."  
"Princess Jupiter, our visitor from the transporter room, wishes to see you." Everyone on the bridge gave each other the same glance twice in one day  
"Be right there, take her to the conference room, Picard out. Counselor, come with me, I need to know if this girl is telling the truth, Number One, you have the bridge."  
"Yes sir." Counselor Troi and the Captain walked over to Conference room to find a 17 year-old girl in a gown sitting down in a chair. She rose and greeted the Captain  
"May I presume you are Captain Picard. And you are?" she motioned to Troi  
"Commander Deanna Troi, the ship's counselor."  
"Yes, a pleasure." She smiled "I am Princess Jupiter, soon to be Neo Queen of Jupiter, of the Second Silver Millennium, you saw me earlier in my Sailor, or Soldier form. I realize I must've looked strange to you. If we may sit and I will explain how I came to be here." Jean-Luc nodded and they sat down. "Sir, how I came to be here was an accident, one of my friend who is particularly interested and gifted in science, Sailor Mercury, asked me to move a generator she made for a trans-dimensional experiment. Something was wrong, and when I picked it up, it exploded in my hands, but luckily I was in my Sailor form, and that gives me increased strength, so I survived, but it must've some how flung me into this dimension where you exist. If you would like proof that I am not lying, you may ask either one of the officers that accompanied me to the holodeck. I can do magic attacks due to my birth and the blessings of Selene and Jupiter. All I wish is to go home. I need to protect the Queen, I have certain duties and obligations which I am sure you also have some to this ship and its crew." She looked at the two other people in the room, making eye contact with each.  
"Yes, I see, well I will talk to Mr. Crusher and Worf, meanwhile, I will provide you with some quarters, and if you wish, some different clothes. Mr. Wesley Crusher will show you to your quarters. We will talk more once we have both had time to access our positions." He stood up and so did she.  
"Thank you Captain." And she and Wesley left.  
"Well Counselor, what did you sense from her?"  
"She is very sincere, and slightly confused. She can be serious and very protective, but she prefers to be a fun loving girl. She is also attracted to Wes. I think we need to have a staff meeting to discus this, she definitely has a princess's baring, but she hasn't been protected like princess usually are. She also is starting to feel homesick and self-conscious. But otherwise a normal late-teenage girl." The Captain nodded and started to think, "Captain, if I may, I think a staff meeting is in order."  
"Yes, I agree, call all senior officers to come here in one hour."  
"Yes Captain." Meanwhile, Wesley and Jupiter reached her quarters.  
"Could you, show me around, I think your technology might be a bit different from ours, oh! Do you have kitchens where I can cook? I love to cook." They walked in.  
"Well, actually, we don't cook, a food replicator makes it for us."  
"Oh, can you show me?" she said, expecting to see a robot chef.  
"Sure." He walked over to what looked like a table with a cover over it. "Computer, please make a, cherry pie." There was some buzzing and a piece of cherry pie appeared. "Here, try it." She took a bite out of it.  
"Mmm, good. But I prefer homemade food." She took another bite and sat down on her bed "Thanks, anything else I should know? I can go outside right? One of my friends would kill me if I didn't see how this works, she is obsessed with that."  
"Well, as far as I know, I think you can. Lets go to 10-forward, there is some really good food there."  
"I'd like that, and Wesley,"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks."  
"Sure, anytime." They smiled at each other and walked out. 


	2. Tea, Isolation, and Worries

HI PEOPLES! Thank you for all of the reviews, especially Pupetta, I wish I had more like that. Keep on reviewing! That's how it'll get better! Here is the next chapter, hope ya like!  
~QueenPiscies  
  
Wesley and Jupiter got to 10-forward. They found a good table next to a window and sat down.  
"Incredible, I've never seen stars like this."  
"I know, when I first saw them when I came aboard, I said the same thing Princess."  
"Makato, please. Its my civvy name. How old where you when you came aboard, you seem kinda young to join a, um, Star Fleet?"  
"Yes, Star Fleet, well, I am one of the youngest working members aboard Enterprise, but aren't you?" she smiled and looked out and searched the stars  
"I'm a lot older than I look. Plus in past lives I've been the same thing, I started being a scout when I was fourteen, I didn't really have much of a choice, but I wouldn't have it any other way." She looked at Wesley "So Mr. Crusher, when did you start at Star Fleet?"  
"Well, I came aboard Enterprise when I was about fifteen and I learned about the warp engines and stuff. Now I'm acting Ensign aboard the Enterprise and am applying to the Academy."  
"Well, I hope you get in. Could I have something to drink please?"  
"Oh, sure! What would you like?"  
"Green Tea please. Hot."  
"Sure." Wes came back. But what Makato and Wes didn't know was that her position and fate on the Enterprise was being discussed in the conference room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
All of the Senior Officers were in the conference room, discussing Princess Jupiter.  
"Sir, there is no record of either a Silver Millennium or a Princess Jupiter, I believe Jupiter is also an uninhabitable planet."  
"Yes Data, but is there a possibility of her claim that she is from another dimension?"  
"Theoretically, yes. But it has never been proven. Except for Q and the Traveler. They are the only transdimensional beings that have been seen and recorded. "  
"Yes, but Q can't come in contact with humans anymore, remember, since he didn't convince me to turn into a Q." Riker added, remembering that last run-in with the Q.  
"Yes, I guess the Traveler from Tau Alpha C is our only hope. Data,"  
"Yes sir?"  
"Try to get in contact with him. Doctor, is there a chance that she could pass any kind of foreign illness to the crew?"  
"From what I gathered so far, no. But I would like to keep her isolated for two days while I gather some more data."  
"Agreed, Dr. Crusher, tell her I will meet with her in forty-eight hours if that's fine with her and ask her if she would be so kind as to stay in her quarters and submit to a few tests, Worf, go with the doctor, incase the princess disagrees and fights, from what you've said she is very powerful. Dismissed." The senior staff left just as Makato and Wes returned to her quarters.  
"This ship is amazing, its like a city."  
"Well, it is, sort of." Just then there was a sort of buzzing sound  
"Come in." Makato looked at the door and saw Dr. Crusher and Worf come in.  
"Hello. Is there a problem?"  
"No, the Captain said that he will meet with you in forty-eight hours, if you agree."  
"I agree, anything else? I doubt the Captain would send the head doctor of the ship just to tell me that."  
"Yes, we would like you to stay in your quarters until you meet the captain and let me run some tests, to make sure you don't carry any foreign illnesses to the ship's crew."  
"I agree to two days isolation, but I would like to reserve the right to say no to a test, I will agree to some, but if I think one might pose a danger to me,"  
"Don't worry, but you may reserve that right. I will come back in one hour, come on Wes."  
"Thank you." When they left she reached into her subspace pocket and grabbed an old pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. She changed and got on some wristbands and a headband to help soak up the oncoming sweat. She then started practicing a combination of karate and judo.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Back in Crystal Tokyo:  
Rei was staring into the fire, Ami was holding back tears, Usagi was comforting Ami, Minako was conferring with Artemis and Luna, Haruka and Mirchru where sparring and Trista (aka Setsuna) was staring at the time keys.  
"Why didn't I double check it first, I should've double checked!" Ami finally let the tears flow  
"It isn't your fault Ami, don't worry, we'll find her." Usagi looked at Ami worriedly, then at Trista "Tris, have you found anything yet?"  
"No, the time gate might help, but lately it's gotten too dangerous, and with this happening, it's almost impossible. And I can't reach into Makato's subspace pocket to put in a time key. We're going to have to find another way." Everyone nodded and went back to their worrying  
  
FROM THE AUTHOR:  
Hope you like! That's all for now. REVIEWS! Please! Constructive criticism is what I want! More soon!  
  
~Queen Pisces, who just burnt her hand 


	3. A tour of the ship

Chapter 3  
A/N :Okay, I'm hopeing that this will space the story out a bit, I hear your reviews, and I'm really trying! So, I hope this works. *bangs on the computer* WORK YOU PIECE OF JUNK!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The two days of isolation and a few tests passed rather uneventually. Makato changed back into her princess dress and got ready to meet the captain. Just then the buzzer on her door sounded.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Princess Jupiter?"  
  
"Yes? Who are you?"  
  
"Lt. Commander Data. I have come to show you to where you will meet the Captain."  
  
"Very well then, why do you have yellow eyes?" Makato asked while walking beside Data.  
  
"I am an Android."  
  
"That explains the name." Soon they were at the bridge, Makato eyes widened "Incredible, is this where I will be meeting the captain?" she looked at all the officers and let out a smile, especially when she saw Wes.  
  
"No, you will be meeting him in his office."  
  
"Very well then." she followed Data into an office right off of the bridge and saw the Captain sitting at his desk. "Captain Picard, good to see you again." she did a slight bow as the Captain stood up and sat down when he did.  
  
"Princess Jupiter, same here. Thank you Data." Data walked out and the door shut behind him. "Now, we have a few things to discuss."  
  
"You're sceptical about my claim?" she gave a small smirk "I wouldn't be surprised, if this ship showed up in my world you would be souronded by eight angry senshi with attacks on standby. I thank you for not doing the same to me."  
  
"Yes, well. I am curious as to your world, please tell me, are there only eight senshi?"  
  
"Selene, no! There is at least one for each planet, star, galaxy, and anything else you could think of. I'm still pretty sure I saw a Sailor Soil at one of the Balls." the captain gave her a strange look before continuing.  
  
"Who is this Selene?"  
  
"Our goddess who helps us. Sereinty is sortof an incarnation of Selene. The Senshi from our Solar System, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn are sworn to protect her. I am the Senshi from Jupiter. I'm afraid thats all I can tell you, Tris is gonna kill me and Ami as it is." She said under her breath  
  
"Very well then. I will tell you somethings about our dimension then, this is a galaxy class starship, one of the best kinds. We are part of the Federation which originated at Earth. We have only explored so much of our galaxy, but we have come a long way. We in Star Fleet follow the Prime Directive, and because it states we must help all lifeforms in need and because we are interested in what knowledge you could give us, you are welcome to stay on the Enterprise and we will help you try to find a way home, but if you pose a threat to anyone on this ship, you will be asked to leave at the soonest time possible. Do you understand?"  
  
"I understand Captain, you have duties to protect this crew like I have duties to protect my Queen. Thank you for letting me stay." she stood up "This meeting has been most informational. May I please have a tour around the ship? I'm afraid if I'm stuck in my quarters, well, I'm used to large places."  
  
"Yes, of course. I will ask Commander Troi to give you a tour. Lt. Commander Data will show you back to your rooms and Troi will come to get you in a half and hour."  
  
"Thank you Captain. I will look forward to that." Makato walked out and smiled at all of the bridge crew with a smile that could, and probablly had, melted even the most composed ruler. Data got up and showed her to her rooms.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Yes, Number 1?"  
  
"I think I'm actually jealous of Data."  
  
"I know Number 1, she is quite charismatic." they smiled and the Captain set a course for a planet that Star Fleet wanted them to check out.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Makato had changed back into a pair of jeans and a green tank top. She was walking around with Troi and had come to the herbitorium ((A/N: I forgot what it was called!)) where many plants were kept.  
  
"Oh! Do you have an oak tree?" She asked while looking around a bit.  
  
"No, we can't have a tree thats quite so big. Are they your favorites?"  
  
"Oh, yes! I love them!" she smiled while looking at the biggest tree there, and deciding to climb it "Is it allright?" she asked, looking perfectly at ease on a branch  
  
"You seem to be very adept at that." Troi smiled at her  
  
"Oh yes. My mother used to scream at me to get down from a big tree in our front yard. I wasn't always a princess in this life, but when I turned thirteen and transfered to a new school, I found out, and nothings been the same since." she smiled "Plus plants is one of my elements. Oaks and roses are my favorite." she flipped of the branch and landed perfectly. "My first name is Makato. Please call me by that." Troi smiled.  
  
"Very well then, you may call me Deianna." they smiled at each other and continued the tour.  
  
"Deianna, while I'm here, I would like to help out someway, I can cook, oh, and I would be great for security! Plus, when I get bored I tend to get in trouble." she smiled a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Yes, I can sense that, I will talk to the captain." ~I'm beginning to like this girl, she is a lot more honest than most humans, but knows when to hold things back~ "Makato, if you don't mind, what is your age?" Makato stopped to think for a second  
  
"Um, I'm not quite sure, I stopped ageing at about seventeen, but currently I'm about, eighty something? Don't look so surprised. I'm, uh, I can't die from old age. The adavantages of being Usagi's, NeoQueen Serenity's, personal guard." she shrugged while Deianna gaped while sensing nothing hidden  
  
"Wow, you'll have to show me one of your secrets." she teased, and they both laughed as they reached engineering, Makato smiled when she saw Wesley, and Deianna smiled slyly. She then got Geordie's attention. "Princess, this is our chief engineer, Geordie LaFordge." Makato smiled and bowed slightly as she shook Geordie's hand  
  
"A pleasure to meet you princess."  
  
"You too, LaFordge Desu."  
  
"Um, but what does Desu mean?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, it is a way to say Mr. Could you please tell me excatly what that big, um, engine? does?"  
  
"Yes, that is our warp drive, it is an engine but allows us to go atarp speeds."  
  
"That is faster than sound or light?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, we have different ways of doing that, but it isn't nearly that easy to explain. Domo Arigatou." she smiled back and bowed, walked over to Wesley "Kon'nichiwa, anata. Its good to see you again."   
  
"You too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
sorry, thats all for now, R&R! thank you so much!  
~Queen Piscies, who could also be sailor piscies (another fic.) 


	4. Q is in trouble

It was about an hour after the tour ended, and Makato was at the holodeck, using a dojo program to train a little, when Worf came into the holodeck, narrowly blocking a kick to the head. Makato stopped.  
  
"Gomen, I'm so sorry, maybe I should put up a warning sign, please put my foot down." she asked nicely, and Worf did "Worf Demo, a pleasure, what have you come for?" she asked, Worf was still slightly stunned, that actually hurt a little. She was indeed a warrior of great strength. He shook himself out of it.  
  
"I have come to address your request of helping with security."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"After some time you may be allowed, but we don't have a need for a chef."  
  
"Oh, anything I can do? Whould you like to spar?" she asked  
  
"Spar?"  
  
"A training fight, friendly, to help eachother get stronger. So?"  
  
"Sounds interesting, but maybe someother time, I have certain duties."  
  
"I understand, so long." Worf walked out, leaving Makato to her sparing "Time to kick it up, JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" soon she was transformed and she started going faster.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Captain was busy thinking about what Cousouler Troi told him.  
  
"She needs activity or she will make some, most likely by stowing away on one of our away teams."  
  
Deanna had metioned allowing her to cook occasionally, maybe lessons, it could come in useful if they were stuck somewhere with out a food replicator.  
  
"Perhaps I should let her show some of our crew how to cook, we could program a replicator to give her ingrediants and basic cooking tools, it would be good for when they had time off." he decided to do it, what could it hurt? He called the Princess's quarters, where she just got back from training, still henshined. She saw the captain on the screen.  
  
"Captain Picard. To what do I owe this call?" she said, wiping sweat off her face.  
  
"Yes, I have decided to arrange a cooking class, with you as the teacher, for the crew on their off time, we will supply everything nessecary and program a replicator with the ingredients and food you need."  
  
"Thank you captian, I will be happy to!" she smiled another one of her smiles "When do I start?"  
  
"I will inform you on that once it is set. Meanwhile, why are you in your senshi form?"  
  
"I was training in the holodeck, if I stop I will get soft, plus it gives me something to do."  
  
"Yes, well, Picard out." Jupiter sighed  
  
"I really need to figure out this techology." she detransformed and changed clothes into her princess outfit and fell onto the bed and took a nap.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Usagi was in her NeoQueen form and was busy pacing, when Q showed up.  
"Q! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I felt a disturbance, one of your senshi is missing?"  
  
"I bet you had something to do with this," the Silver Crystal floated over to her and started glowing  
  
"Oh no, Serenity, but she did end up in an dimension that I am particually intrested in."  
  
"You know where she is? Is she safe?"  
  
"Yes," soon Pluto came into the room and found Q  
  
"No, not you. What are you doing here?" soon he found himself surrounded by senshi each with some weapon or another pointing at him, something the crew of the Enterprise would love to see.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, now, I had nothing to do with Jupiter's dissappearance, but I do know where she is." almost simoulatiously everyone shouted  
  
"Where!?" with that they pinned Q up to a wall and started questioning him  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So? You like? I know its short, but I have writers' block. R&R, no flames please! 


	5. WHAT?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?

Hey! Hope you guys will like this one  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Makato was getting ready for her first class, she pinned up a few stray stands of hair and put on an apron made my the replicator   
  
"Those things are useful." she had decided to start off with some simple cookies. Everyone liked cookies. And they were realtivly simple, soon a few crew members filed in, talking and laughing, Makato looked at them a little enviously, she missed the girls, Usagi would love what she was cooking right now. "Okay, I'm Makato, and I will be your cooking teacher." she smiled at them all "Thank you for coming." a few of them recongized her from her ocassional excursions to the holodeck, and she smiled when she saw Troi and Wesley there. "Okay, today we will be making chocolate chip cookies." they were in holodeck 3, but everying she used and they used was real, its just that the holodeck was best suited for it, a simple room with some rows of tables that had a hot top and an oven and a few ingredients "If you would like to know when this comes in useful for you, go to someone who knows." she smiled "First things first, the replicator is to be used only for ingredients, not for doing your work, I can taste the difference. Second, the things are labeled, and if you have any questions, just raise your hand." And they got started, and only had a few small problems, or fires. Unfortunetly she was the senshi of electricty and nature, not fire or water, so she had to use some water from the replicator.  
  
"Makato? Could we taste ours now?" asked a flour and egg covered Wesley, she stiffled a giggle at the sight  
  
"In about twenty minutes, Mr.Crusher. Okay, I cooked some earlier though, so you all can taste these." she put them out, and everyone came foreward, taking one "You may use the replicator to get a drink." she smiled and started making her lunch, sushi and rice. Wesley came up.  
  
"Hey Makato, what are you making?"  
  
"Sushi and rice." she said, finishing it up and started puting it in a box. "A touch of my home." she smiled and wrapped it up, except one. "You can try that one, its called a California roll, no raw fish." she smiled and set aside her lunch.  
  
"Sure." he popped it in his mouth, and made a face after he swallowed it, at which Makato laughed.  
  
"Some people do give that look, I guess its sort of an aquired taste. I guess the seaweed threw you off." she popped a cookie into her mouth.  
  
"Seaweed?" Wesley looked like he would choke.  
  
"Calm down, its not poisionus. Here, have a cookie, " she handed him one, and he ate that, and it was much more to his taste.  
  
"Mm, much better." Counsoler Troi came up and picked up a cookie  
  
"Makato, Wes, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, you're doing well with cooking." she said to Troi.  
  
"Thank you." soon it was over and Makato went to her quarters with her sushi and started eating with some chopsticks.  
  
"Mmmm, finally." she smiled as she ate, and got some pink lemonade from the replicator. "What to do now?" she lied back "I don't feel like training, and I don't have another cooking class for some time." she started thinking, when the entire ship lurched and she fell off the bed, and red light and a siren started flashing. "JUPITER STAR POWER!" she ran out and looked around, then saw Wesley running and grabbed him "Wes, whats happening? I take it its not good."  
  
"Most likely the ship was attacked."  
  
"Would the captain mind if I peek in the bridge to see what is going on?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Just hurry up." with that they both took off running towards the bridge, and were soon there.  
  
"Captain Picard, whats happening?" the ship lurched again.  
  
"Were being attacked."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Romulans." Worf said, Makato knew she had something new to do, study this world more.  
  
"Hail them."  
  
"No reply, we are being scanned." Sailor Jupiter felt a pull, and crumpled into a heap on the floor, and forced herself to stand up.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter, are you alright?"  
  
"I will be, that scan just had a strange effect on me, thats all."   
  
"They are responding to our hails."  
  
"On Screen."  
  
"I am (A/N: Sorry if I mess this up) Captian Tomalak of the Romulain Empire. We sense you have a girl on board that we have been trying to get." At this Jupiter's eyes widened.  
  
"I am Captian Jean Luc Picard of the United Federation of Planets. Tell me, who is this girl you are looking for?"  
  
"She would have incredible powers, and would have came in through one of your transporters, we were working very hard to get her here, and will not be able to do it again. You know who she is Captain Picard, we give you ten of your minutes." with that it was terimated. Jupiter checked and made sure she was still wearing her fuku. Good, she still had her senshi powers.  
  
"This leaves a very interesting situation, they no doubtly mean you, Princess Jupiter."  
  
"So this is their fault! Why, they are so going to pay," she started charging up one of her attacks, an antenna came out of the jewel on her forehead, until Worf placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know you owe that to them, but not now, later."  
  
"Gomen, Worf-san." she said sullenly. "But, there must be someway I can zap them." The entire crew could tell from those green eyes that she was indeed a warrior, they'd seen that look in Worf's eyes before. They were blazing and sparking. "Captain, you and your crew have been so kind, and I wouldn't feel right putting you in danger, give me to them, they won't last two minutes." That time everyone was sure sparks shot out of her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but its not our policy to hand over our guests to the Romulans, even if they might be able to destroy that Romulan ship. Worf, LaFordge, do we have an advantage?"  
  
"Yes sir, we can easily out gun them and our shields will hold up."  
  
"We can also out maneuver them." The Captain nodded and Jupiter looked worried. Troi went over to her.  
  
"Makoto, everything will be fine, just wait and see." she nodded, and the Romulans came back on screen.  
  
"Picard, we await your descion."  
  
"It is agaisnt our policy to hand our guests over to Romulans."  
  
"Oh, well I see she is right next to you, maybe this will change her mind." with that he brought into view a pink haired, red eyed little girl that was in a simalar costume.  
  
"Chibi-Moon! But you aren't even born yet, you're messing the space time continum up! PUT HER BACK NOW! SCOUT TRANSPORT!" with that she became a shot of green light and went over to the Romulan ship, on the view screen they could see her materialize, much to the surprise of the Romulans, and simply put, kicked some butt and when the girl she called Chibi Moon saw her, she helped out. "Small Lady, are you okay?" she looked over once the Romulans where mostly gone.  
  
"Yes Jupiter. But were is it safe?" with that Jupiter turned to the view screen, after grabbing a Romulan, she held him by his neck, and ordered him quite simply.  
  
"Put the shields down, NOW." he gulped, nodded, and pushed and tapped a screen and the shields where down. "Captain, can you get me and ChibiMoon out of here?" she sensed some one with a phaser coming up behind her, and zapped him. She held ChibiMoon by the hand, the Captian nodded.  
  
"Transporter room, lock on to the two human signals in the Romulan ship and beam them on board."  
  
"Aye sir." soon they were on board, and Picard ordered Wesley to get to turn them around and head in that direction, warp 9. Couscilor Troi went to go see the to girls, and found them hugging in the transport room  
  
"Chibi-Usa, what are you doing here? You look so much like your mother, what is the last year you remember?" And Troi was thinking, We have a lot of work to do.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Q was sweating bullets.  
"Shes in a dimension that the main thing is space travel and they don't believe in magic." almost everyone lowered their weapons except for Uranus, who's sword was still at his neck, it took Neptune to get it down.  
  
"How do we get to her?"Serenity  
  
"I could take you."  
  
"Then you're taking two people, I will go with you Serenity." Saturn stepped up. So it was decided, Q would either take them to her, or be in serious pain.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So? You like? Tell me please! Thanks! 


	6. Her royal highness, NeoPrincess Serenity...

Hey! I'm baack! Sorry to all of you that really didn't want Small Lady in it, but I wanted to twist it a bit!  
Jupiter: Ya, right! You just wanted to stop me from going on an away mission. *pouts* Though I did enjoy kicking Romulain butt.  
QueenPiscies:I knew you would. Don't worry, this will still be focused on Jupiter and Q is going to pull a few stunts. Okay, here is the next installment of, STAR TREK: THE SAILOR GENERATION (Star Trek:TSG).  
All: *dully* Yay.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chibi-Moon had changed into her princess dress, and she and Jupiter were in Makoto's quarters. Soon, after they had gathered themselves, they would meet with Picard.  
"Small Lady, do you have one of the two Millenium Crystals?"  
"I think so, but I'm pretty sure I accidently asorbed it again." Jupiter looked even more worried. "Jupiter? How come you didn't end up with those people like I did?" Jupiter thought for a minute.  
"Luck, I guess. They probably screwed it up somehow. For once in my life, I would actually be happy if a Q showed up. Princess, so far these people have been kind to me, but I don't want to take any chances with you, I need to know where you are 24/7." ChibiUsa reuclantly nodded, and Data came to the door to find ChibiUsa in a white princess dress and Jupiter in her Sailor form.  
"Please, come with me." Jupiter grabbed ChibiUsa's hand and they went to the observation deck. "The captain will be with you shortly."  
"Thank you." ChibiUsa said, looking at the stars with amazment.  
"Small lady, I will indroduce you as NeoPrincess Serenity, daughter of NeoQueen Serenity and NeoKing Endymon, heir to the Throne and Silver Millenium Crystal. Okay? After this I will cook you a huge meal! I think I still have some cookies." ChibiUsa's eyes showed her excitement.  
"Yes! Cookies!" Jupiter smiled, so much like her mother, will we ever get home? Jupiter thought, and looked out the window at all the stars. Just then Captain Picard and Counciloler Troi walked in.  
"Captain, Councilor, this is NeoPrincess Serenity, daughter of NeoQueen Serenity and NeoKing Endymon, heir to the Throne of Crystal Tokyo and the Silver Millenium Crystal. But we call her ChibiUsa." the young princess smiled and bowed.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Pluto had decided to come along, and she gave everyone a timekey, just in case. Endymon was still nervous about this, he didn't trust Q.  
"Don't worry Endymon, I'm sure I can handle Q." Eternal Sailor Moon tryed to calm him down.  
"What about the time he took you and the senshi to midevil England and turned you into Robin Hood and the Senshi into the Merry men?" Just then Q came in   
"Oh, like you didn't like being Maid Marian, Rose Boy." Saturn poked him in the back with her glaive  
"Move it."  
"Fine fine." Both Saturn and Moon had a time key to get to Pluto incase anything went wrong. "Well, ready to go?"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Princess, I thought you were..."  
"I am Princess of Jupiter, one of the allies and servants of the moon. Chibi Usa is heir to the moon." Makoto sat down next to Chibi Usa, who stood up and curtisied  
"I thank you Captain for allowing both me and my guardian to be guests on your ship." Makoto smiled, she was getting better. Cousouler Troi spoke up.  
"How did you get on the Romulan ship?" Makoto's face darkened.  
"So, they're called Romulans."  
"Jupiter, no wars."  
"They were the ones who caused an act of war by taking you here! And me! We're lucky they bungled it." She looked back at Troi and Picard. "I got here how you told me, Chibi Usa?"  
"I got here when I was doing a battle with a youma. It blasted me and knock me out while I was preparing to attack. Saturn was with me, she probablly took care of it."  
"She would've."  
"And Saturn is another guardian."  
"Yes." Chibi Usa looked at Troi "You're, different. Not human, are you?" Troi looked surprised, then smiled.  
"Actually, half-human, the other half is betazoid."  
"Oh. How can I get home. My mother will be worried."  
"We are currently working on a way. I will have Mr.Data debrief you and ask you some questions about your captivity. If you will excuse us."  
"Captain, one more thing. I'm afraid I'll half to stop the cooking classes, and NeoPrincess Serenity is my first responibility, and I protect her with my life, as you do with your ship. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, of course. Until next time." They smiled and the two members of the crew walked out. "Well Counsuler?"  
"Makoto is very serious about protecting ChibiUsa. She will not hesitate at all, like earlier today. ChibiUsa is a very honest and noble girl, wise beyond her years. She is still like a child though. She loves Jupiter like an aunt. She is also very confused. They won't pose a threat to the ship if we don't pose a threat to them."  
"and of the romulans?"  
"They had never heard of them before now, and now Jupiter has a, not really hate, I don't think she could hate anyone who wasn't complete evil, more of extreme dislike, towards them. She will have them pay given the chance."  
"Very well then.Inform the crew of the cancellations of cooking class, and get Data to debrief both of them, and Dr. Crusher to look over Chibi Usa."  
"Yes sir."  
"Very good. Inform me when thats done."  
*~*~*~*~  
Sorry it took me so long, writers block. Hope you like! Read and Review! 


End file.
